criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Kingston LaForge
| Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Kingston LaForge | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | Name = Kingston LaForge | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Drow | Class = Bard (College of Lore) | Age = | Alignment = Chaotic Neutral | Languages = Common, Elvish, Halfling | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = | Family = Cloris (ex-wife) Denise (daughter) | Connections = Frankfurt (enemy) Clothesline (crush) | Profession = Writer (former) Male prostitute | StatsRef = | Level = 4 | HP = 29 | AC = 13 | DC = 14 | Str = 10 | Dex = 14 | Con = 14 | Int = 10 | Wis = 12 | Cha = 19 | FanArt = }} is a drow bard. He was played by Brian Wayne Foster in . Description Appearance Kingston is a short elven man with gray skin and gray hair. He wears a black leather choker and dark red eye makeup. He is extremely out of shape, with "a writer's body." There is a perpetual sour expression on his face, and he reeks of booze. Personality Kingston projects abject apathy. Worn down by a life of indignities and petty failings, he is a man who has given up. He hates the gods and anyone who loves the gods. Kingston is pretty much purely self-centred and lacks any form of social graces, boring others with lengthy, tediously self-pitying explanations of his life story, crudely hitting on others, and loudly discussing his sexual proclivities (he is fixated on cats, tabaxi, and elderly prostitutes) with little to no provocation. Biography Background As a child he acquired a level of fame on account of his excellent singing voice, but lost this with puberty - an indignity he still dwells on. A famous novelist in his younger days, Kingston wrote several titles of repute, including Blackened White, Two Witches, One Broom, and Doors: An Idiot's Enemy. He was married, with a daughter, Denise, whom he adored, until he walked in on his wife cheating on him with Frankfurt. He now lives in a room above The Ass Sailor and turns tricks for older ladies. Kingston bores Jayne with his tedious backstory, before attempting to crudely flirt with Clothesline (who, as a tabaxi, he is fetishistically attracted to) - an effort that gets him punched in the face. He is surprised when Gryffin announces herself to be a massive fan of his poetry, but reacts with smug pomposity. When Frankfurt enters the bar Kingston immediately recognizes him as the man who slept with his wife and ineptly attempts to convince Gryffin to help him get even with the dwarf. When a bar fight breaks out, Kingston finds himself under attack by Frankfurt (who rightly assumes Kingston was about to attack him); his bardic spells, however, fail to leave much of an impression on the dwarf. When a stranger bursts into the bar and drags a young girl (Holly) through a trap door, Kingston is so fixated on his vendetta that he alone continues to attack Frankfurt. Kingston finds himself kicked down the trapdoor by Jayne, with the added indignity of having his ass turned into a beacon of light for the other players. Though Kingston has no real interest in Holly's kidnapping, he assists in the hopes of getting even with Frankfurt, hitting on Clothesline and at the dubious prospect of being rewarded with elderly prostitutes. He continues to attempt to attack Frankfurt, going so far as to attempt to induce vomiting in order to vomit flammable alcohol onto the dwarf in order to set him on fire, but is disuaded by Gryffin. In the final battle with Garello the salamander, Kingston manages to save an unconscious Clothesline from being murdered by Jayne (presumably in the hopes of getting Clothesline to look more favourably on him). When the salamander is defeated, Kingston is arrested, along with the rest of the party, for his role in the bar fight. Some time later, Kingston is shown in police custody, under interrogation regarding his role in the events at the Ass Sailor. True to form, Kingston uses the occasion to ramble on about his work as a prostitute and waste everyone's time. Relationships Frankfurt ' Frankfurt slept with Kingston's wife (although Frankfurt didn't know she was married), one of many events which Kingston blames for his present state of misery. When he saw Frankfurt in the Ass Sailor he made every effort to kill the dwarf in revenge (to the point of trying to vomit ultra-flammable alcohol onto him so he could be set on fire), only relenting at Gryffin's insistence. 'Clothesline Because of Kingston's fetish for cats, he hits on the tabaxi constantly (much to Clothesline's anger). 'Gryffin ' Gryffin is an enormous fan of Kingston's writing and is extremely excited to meet him and get a book of his poetry signed by the man himself. For his part Kingston is initially pleased for the attention but rapidly tries to use Gryffin as a tool in his vendetta against Frankfurt, but fails miserably. Character Information Abilities Bard Spells As a level 4 College of Lore bard, Kingston knows 7 bard spells. He can change out a spell when he levels up. Cantrips * Message * Vicious Mockery 1st Level * Cure Wounds * Healing Word * Sleep * Thunderwave 2nd Level * Hold Person * Blindness/Deafness Notable Items Quotations Trivia * Of the books that Kingston wrote, Blackened White is the name of an actual book by Brian Wayne Foster. Two Witches, One Broom is presumably a (NSFW) Two Girls, One Cup reference, though it could also have something to do with Vex's broomstick. Doors: An Idiot's Enemy refers to the running joke that doors are Vox Machina's worst enemy. * Kingston's daughter being named Denise is likely a reference to the Denise from Talks Machina. * "Kingston LaForge" was the name of Brian's character in the game Neverwinter. References Art: